


Job perks

by DracoIgnis



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boss/Employee Relationship, Cunnilingus, F/M, Jonerys, Masturbation, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 22:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoIgnis/pseuds/DracoIgnis
Summary: Jon dislikes his new boss Daenerys - she is too controlling, too strict, and way too sexy. Whilst working late one night, he decides to confront her. But he gets more than he bargained for.





	Job perks

..

Jon _ hated _ his job.

Sure, he never expected secretary duties to be particularly _ thrilling_; he answered the phone, filed away paperwork, and tidied meeting rooms for clients. All pretty tedious work, all pretty easy work - in fact, he often found himself with time to spare, and he would walk the hallways of the building whilst playing on his phone, keeping himself entertained while out of reach for more dull tasks. Or at least he _ used to_.

From the moment Daenerys Targaryen was hired, his job was turned upside down. He was no longer allowed to have his phone out unless on break, and he was to fill every available second of his time with chores. _ Any _ chores, like tidying the stationary cupboard, or wiping whiteboards across the company, or, Daenerys’ favourite, cleaning the leftover mugs in the kitchen sink.

“I don’t hire people to be idle,” she said the first day on the job. All Jon could think was:

_ You didn’t hire any of us. _ But he kept his lips snapped shut, because he couldn’t afford to lose his payslip. After all, he was paid slightly above market rate, something his old boss had thankfully been unaware of. But Jon knew it was only a matter of time before Daenerys would pull him aside for a pay review, and then what would he say? She was fond of her graphs and formula-heavy Excel sheets, the kind that crash when you try to change a single number. Jon was certain that somewhere in her calculations, his pay was sticking out like a sore thumb.

Perhaps that was why he volunteered to do overtime when no one else would. Perhaps he was just turning into a masochist. Either way, he found himself in an empty, dark building at 9pm on a Tuesday, stuffing envelopes whilst trying to stay awake over his eighth cup of coffee that day.

Jon dropped another handful of letters into the box at his feet, stretched his arms and yawned: “Fuck this shit!” No one answered him. As he spun around in his chair, he glanced across the empty desks, the open office stretching far and wide around him, and he thought, _ It’s like I’m the last living person in the world. _ Almost.

In the dark office, there was one slight glimmer of light. Right on the other side, in the same row as the meeting rooms, Daenerys’ office was situated. A single lamp was still glowing in the glass cubicle, and he could see the shadow of her behind the grand oak desk.

_ I bet you’re watching me, _ Jon thought bitterly, his fingers clenching tight around the armrests. _ I bet you’re counting every second you see me not doing work. _ Out of pure spite, Jon took his time turning back to his desk, closing down his computer, and collecting the box of envelopes off the floor. It was with short, slow steps that he started making his way toward her office, the box pressed to his chest, his chin resting atop the client letters.

It was only as he got closer that he could start to make out her face; her silver hair was tied back, a few loose strands dangling down over her suited shoulder, her front teeth rested on her lower lip, tugging at it in concentration. But her eyes did not meet with his. Instead, they were closed, and for a moment Jon wondered if she’d fallen asleep. Then, he noticed the tops of her knees were pushed against the desk, her arm reached between her legs, her back pressed tight to the chair. And as he paused to take in the scene before him, he paled as he realised: _ Daenerys Targaryen is masturbating in her office. _

Though he could not see her cunt, he felt sure of it. The way she rocked back and forth ever so slightly, her arm shivering, her knees scooting further apart. As Jon stood watching, he saw how her teeth dragged more at her lip, and her brow furrowed, and her cheeks turned pink.

_ Daenerys fucking Targaryen, _ Jon thought, licking his dry lips as he took in the scene before him. It was odd trying to reconcile the image he had of her - the strict, patronising, rule-adhering boss - with what he looked at now - a lustful, soft, needy woman. In fact, he was so baffled that he scarcely realised that her eyes had opened, and she was staring right back at him.

She should’ve been embarrassed, Jon thought. But as she gazed at him, she didn’t blush but merely smiled, and, to his surprise, continued to work herself. Daenerys’ legs spread further. She sunk deeper into the chair. Through the glass, Jon could hear the leather groan, and it mixed with a soft pant from her lips.

That was all it took; Jon lowered the box to the floor, took a deep breath, and then walked straight to the door.

The room was ripe with the smell of sex. It hit him the moment he stepped over the threshold. It was that pleasing scent of sweat and woman, of cunt and perfume, all mixed up in one. It teased his nostrils and made his groin throb. Still, he contained himself, and he stopped whilst the door closed behind him, his arms hanging at his sides in lack of better use. He wasn’t sure how to proceed, feeling like he’d intruded on some sort of porn filming, more so when Daenerys’ smirked and closed her eyes.

She didn’t bother with greetings, just said: “Did you finish your work?”

Jon meekly gestured to the box behind him, although he knew she wasn’t looking. “I did.”

“Will I find many errors again?”

Jon shrugged, then spoke in honest: “Probably.” His answer made her chuckle, and her eyelids slipped back up, revealing her warm, violet gaze.

The way she looked at him made him feel like she was eating him right up. _ This is definitely different from before, _Jon decided, remembering how cold her stare had been that morning when she scolded him for being three minutes late.

“I found your CV,” Daenerys spoke. She scooted her shoulders backwards, the movement making her suit jacket slip further open, revealing more of the white shirt beneath. Through the fabric, Jon could see the outline of a black, lace bra. “You seem to pride yourself on your _ attention to detail_?”

Jon wasn’t sure if it was mockery or a question, so he merely breathed: “Uh-huh,” and licked his lips again. He wasn’t sure when his mouth turned so dry, but his throat felt like it was clenching in on itself, blocking him from breathing. What was he meant to say, where was he meant to look? With no certain answers, Jon just stared hungrily, his eyes devouring the scene.

Daenerys sighed lightly. “I’ve yet to see that kind of promised care in your work.”

“Well, miss,” Jon said, “I feel that maybe I haven’t been given the opportunity.”

“Whatever kind of opportunity are you looking for?”

Jon paused. “Miss?” he asked, and he waited for Daenerys to acknowledge him. When she looked into his eyes, he felt a shiver run down his spine, and his stomach fluttered. “Miss, are you trying to seduce me?”

Daenerys moaned lightly as her arm worked quicker. For a moment, she didn’t speak, just pushed back into her chair as she seemed to touch a particularly good spot. “Whatever,” she spoke, her voice breathless, “makes you think that, Jon?”

Jon felt sweaty under his collar. He tugged at his tie, loosening the knot, and he slowly popped open the first button of his shirt. “Miss,” he spoke again, “I believe I’ve finished for the day.”

“Are you asking for permission to head home?” Daenerys asked.

“I’m asking if you may need me for anything else.”

She cocked her head, clearly considering his words. “Well Jon,” she finally said, “I like a man who takes initiative.”

“Is that so,” Jon replied, but by then he was already walking up to her desk. He grabbed around the edge of the table, his eyes meeting hers so intensely that she stopped for a moment, her hand idle at her sex. Then, without breaking eye-contact, Jon knelt onto the floor, dipped his head beneath the desk, and crawled until he could push his nose up against her thighs.

Her skin was soft and warm, and the smell of sex even stronger. Daenerys gasped as Jon placed a gentle peck onto her skin, then pushed his face between her spread legs. It was easy to gain access; her skirt was already nestled around her crotch, her panties had been pulled to the side, and her cunt was wet from her own touch. As Jon gave the lips a lick, she gasped, and her hands sunk into his wild curls as she grabbed a good hold of him.

As Jon started licking her, he felt a warmth spread through his body. It started in his busy lips as a tingling sensation, quickened by the taste of her juices, and it shuddered down his chest, all the way to his crotch where his cock started pulsating lively. On his hands and knees, he could feel his body waking up, more so when her fleshy thighs closed tight at his cheeks, her sex smothering his face.

“I knew you were resourceful,” Daenerys whispered with a chuckle, her fingers dragging through his hair. The way she twisted and tucked at his locks made his scalp sore, but Jon didn’t mind - he liked the need he could feel in her, the keenness to have more of him as his tongue pressed flat to her nub, rubbing it wetly.

As she thrashed above him, Jon scooted closer, allowing his hands to seek up her legs. His fingertips stroked across her ankles, past her knees, across her thighs, all the way to her sex. He pushed his lips up to close at her nub and, as he gently mapped its shape, he made room for a finger to slip inside of her. She was so wet and ready that he had no issue soon inserting two, feeling her tight inners close around him as he nudged his tips in and out.

“Oh Gods,” she whispered, her feet pushing up across the sides of his body until her heels rested on his back. As she drew him closer, he felt himself locked in position below her desk, her body pushing onto his face with need. “Oh _ yes_!”

Her sounds urged him on; Jon keenly licked, and sucked, and pushed his way deeper into her sex, wanting to taste and feel all of her. As his nose pushed to her skin, he found himself breathing in her scent, and between her thrashing and panting, his heart skipped a beat in excitement._ I’m eating out Daenerys, _ he thought, his mind in disbelief. _ And she’s loving it. _

“Who knew those cocky lips could be of such good use?” Daenerys purred, pressing on the back of Jon’s head as she rubbed herself down to meet his greedy tongue.

Jon wanted to reply, _ Who knew you were such a needy boss? _ but with his mouth sorely occupied, he could only reply by replacing his fingers with his tongue, his wet tip tracing her entrance as nose bumped her nub.

Perhaps it was because she’d already worked herself into a heat. Perhaps he just found the right spot. All Jon knew was that as he stretched his tongue to taste her more deeply, she came to his lips.

Jon took his time revelling in her juices, his nose barely taking a breath this close to her skin. But though her fingers loosened their grip, and her legs shivered atop him, he was not done - he pulled back his tongue as he kissed his way from her nub to her mount, her lower stomach, her navel. He was atop her clothes now, his face nestled into her shirt as he smelled her, the scent so sweet he was surprised he’d not noted it before.

“Do you always do this when working late?” he heard himself ask, and he glanced up at her, finding her eyes unfocused as she breathed in.

Her lips curled into a slight smile. “Masturbate?” she asked, clucking her tongue before glancing down at him. “Depends on the day.”

“And participants?” Jon asked, not sure why he was so eager to hear her say it. But he asked nonetheless: “Depends on the day too?”

And when she cupped his face between her hands, looking down at him in honest as she spoke: “Never before,” Jon felt that tingling sensation return to his stomach.

He wanted to restrain himself, but the urge in him was stronger; he kissed his way up her clothed chest, his hands grabbing at her body; her taut stomach, her small waist, her heavy breasts. Soon, he was able to ascend from beneath the desk to claim her lips. They were as soft as they looked, and nicely wet. He made them more so as he pressed his tongue into her mouth, letting her taste herself on him.

It was as he hovered her in her chair that he realised, _ I want to fuck her. _ It was a thought that had previously crossed his mind, but more as a fleeting daydream than a reality. Like when she leaned onto his desk to watch his screen, and he caught sight of her buttocks stretching out her skirt. Or when she caught him on his phone in the kitchen and started scolding him, not noticing how her water bottle was dampening her shirt, exposing her nipples beneath.

Or like now, as she grabbed at his tie, pulling him more deeply into the kiss, her tongue seeking past his lips in an attempt to have him.

But this time, Jon wanted to be the one in control.

He let her kiss him, taste his teeth, his tongue, and his mouth, but then, as she started to wrap his tie around his hand, he pulled away. She gasped in surprise as he stood up, his body shadowing hers, and it seemed to only slowly dawn on her what he had in mind. By then, Jon had already walked around her chair, and he was standing behind it, reaching over her shoulders as he brushed his palms down against her breasts.

“Stand up,” he said, his voice gruff.

Daenerys smirked. “No miss?” she asked, but she still complied; she took control of her shivering legs, forcing herself up standing, but before she could turn to face him, his arms embraced her. She barely knew what was happening before he had her shirt ripped open, her breasts exposed to the cold office air.

“Jon!” she shivered, looking down at her bared chest. Her bra was soft, and it only just covered her nipples as they stiffened beneath the lace. Jon’s hands searched across them, his palms brushing to her nipples as his lips caressed her neck.

“I want to fuck you,” he spoke to her skin, his nose pressing to the soft skin at her ear.

Daenerys chuckled and bit her lower lip. “I was hoping you’d say that,” she whispered.

Jon pushed his hand to her back, forcing her to bend in over her desk, and he kicked the chair aside as he stepped up to her arse. As he held her down with one hand, his other sought between her legs, and he started rubbing her wet cunt as she moaned beneath him.

“For weeks I’d been hoping you’d agree to overtime,” she said, her hands pushing across the desk, grabbing a hold of the other side as she steadied herself. “What took you so long?”

“You only give me boring work,” Jon said, sinking his fingers back into her cunt. As she moaned, he smirked and pressed a kiss to her clothed back. “Perhaps you’ll have more _ suitable _ tasks lined up for me in the future?”

Daenerys laughed breathlessly, her arse pushing back against his groin. “Perhaps,” she said, “depending on performance.”

At this, Jon leaned in, pressing his mouth to her bared buttocks. He kissed his way down from her knickers to between her legs, then pushed his fingertips under the lace as he dragged them off of her. With the panties hanging at her feet, it was easier for him to dip his tongue back in for another taste, and Daenerys parted her legs more, allowing him to roam her cunt.

What she hadn’t expected, though, was what he did next; as he made his way back up her buttocks, he spread them, his tongue seeking between her cheeks to her ass. At first, he felt her tense, her back aching as she tried to look over her shoulder at him. But then, as his tongue darted flatly across her ass, she gasped and fell flatly back onto the desk.

“You don’t have to-” she started, but Jon assured her:

“But I want to” - and he let his tongue flicker around the tight ring of muscles, tasting her and kissing her sloppily all at once. It was only as her legs started shivering again, and his cock throbbed with need, that he finally pulled up, grabbing a hold of her arse with one hand as his other unzipped his trousers.

Jon hastily pulled out his cock, his eyes glancing down Daenerys’ body as he gave his length a few strokes. She was gorgeous; small-waisted, fleshy thighs, thick ass. The way it now wriggled in front of him teased his senses, and he gave it a short slap before leading his throbbing cock to her cunt. As his cockhead pushed between her wet lips, he shivered, and once he’d positioned himself at her entrance, he couldn’t hold back any longer:

Jon pushed himself inside of her with a harsh, needy jerk. Daenerys moaned below him, and he grabbed a hold of her waist, keeping her in place as he slowly pulled back only to slam into her again. At first, his moves were jerky, only commanded by his need to have her cunt, but as she started pushing back at him, they worked up a rhythm together.

Jon felt sweat slip down his face as he fucked his boss against her desk, the only sound in the office his pants, her moans, and the desk inching its way across the floor. _ Daenerys fucking Targaryen, _ he thought again, his eyes still in disbelief as he looked down at the scene before him. There was something sensual about the way she arched her back, the way her fingers dragged at the wood for support, the way in which she moaned for more. _ Who could’ve known you were so bad? _ But as he thought it, he felt a shiver go through his body, and in his mind he added, _ And who could’ve known I’d be just as crude? _

The more Jon fucked her, the more her muscles clenched down at his length, the closer to the edge he came. As he felt his balls clench, he reached between her legs as he started working her nub with his fingertips, and he felt satisfied as he heard her moan at his touch.

When he came inside of her, she soon followed with an orgasm of her own, her wet sex rubbing to his cock and fingers all at once. By the time Jon withdrew, he was feeling weak, and he grabbed at her chair and seated himself, surprised to find Daenerys too joining him. She merely sunk backwards, slipping into his lap as she relaxed, her lips seeking his ear, her arms wrapping around his neck.

“That was something else,” she spoke hotly, her legs slipping atop the armrest as she nestled close to him.

Jon nodded and wiped the sweat from his brow. “It sure was,” he agreed. As his body cooled, he started feeling his heartbeat quicken once more. It was as if he was awoken from a dream and, when he looked around, it only slowly dawned on him what had taken place:

He had fucked his boss. He had fucked his boss. _ I have fucked my boss, _ Jon thought, blinking.

As he still tried to come to terms with everything in his head, Daenerys yawned and ran her fingers through his hair. “Well, Jon,” she said, tucking her suit jacket over her exposed bra as she waited for him to meet her eyes. “How does overtime next week sound?”

And as Jon looked into her eyes, the violet shimmering with lust, he could only agree: “That sounds like a perk.”

**Author's Note:**

> Last story of the month - porn with little plot. What can I say! It felt like the right way to end things. Thanks to DragonandDirewolf for inspiring me with the sexy artwork! But most of all.. thanks to all of you for your love and support this month! Wow, a story a day? I can't believe we made it! I still have a lot of comments to catch up on, and even more stories to read, so November will be a bit more quiet. Hoping to maybe do NaNoWriMo? We shall see!
> 
> For now.. thanks for reading, thanks for commenting, and thanks for being Jonerys fans!


End file.
